ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Keldran Fūma
Background Information Keldran's Theme Song (Listen while reading Bio) 13 years ago, on April 24th in Konoha residential hospital: A legend was born, and unlikely one but you know this is my story so fuck off. After he was born and his body cleaned of the blood he was covered in, this legend was named Keldran Fūma. He was the seed and conception of Mary and Godric Fūma, both being the greatest smiths of their clan’s name. (A few years later) He lived happily ever after, I don't know; fuck this shit. Until some stank ass Inuzuka showed up to the manor one spring afternoon exactly 27 days from his birthday. Said Inuzuka was now to be a rabble rouser and a trouble maker, A big prick of sorts you get the drill. He came to buy some Fuma weaponry as most of the townsfolk of Konoha usually did to begin with. He took a sword from the display and with a slightly drunk spur he smashed the sword into the wall and bent it to the right axis and eventually made it snap. A good sword, normally worth around 400 ryo he broke for no reason. His father rose to interrogate the man for his actions and he was swiftly clawed down onto his back. Many onlookers saw this happen even a shinobi guard but they simply let it slide. What assholes they were Keldran thought. Even once on the floor his father could only hold his face and watch the blood begin to stain the polished floor. Said Inuzuka would only scoff and laugh his disgusting deed off and he disappeared into town. It was the first act of violence he ever experienced until he finally joined the academy at 9. So this scene always replaying in his head, giving him an instinctual hate of the Inuzuka clan for their foolhardy assholeness. Now in current time and place he recently left the academy only to spend a year and some change in Ninja purgatory basically meaning he had no squad, no mission permission and nothing do until the return of Kinshi Senju would he now became a squaddie of. Receiving said info in the mail at his house, he was excited to continue the new chapter of his life and to see how much Fuma black steel blood he could shed. A year and a half passed….. ''' Taking nearly a whole month and a week to recover in the hospital due to being in a coma for nearly 3 weeks after the events of the war curving mission. '''The Mission During said event Keldran had worked so hard so much so, on his Team Blue route he was able to save everyone but nearly at the cost of his own life. Even going so far as to suddenly feel invigorated or brave enough to take on a dragon in 1 on 1 combat. This legendary battle between himself and the dragon was one he wouldn’t be able to forget because now his Clay-more was enchanted with the blood of the dragon king Agnis and to take it a step further he also made a blood pact with said dragon king. This acting as a sealing tattoo so once he completed his summoning contract he could do it basically at will. But the cost of this contract was killing an unidentified old man which Keldran after finally thinking over everything had this sin begin to loom over his head. Yeah it could be seen as something terrible because he was inside this desolate death filled dungeon but sometimes even flowers grow in dark places. Miraculously after ending the mans life everything went blank for Keldran until once again awakening on one of the surgical tables in the room where he killed the old man. A blood transfusion given by Ded which he still to this day doesn’t know what exactly happened. But all he could give was a tearful thank you. Even after just being on deaths door the boy never stopped in his foolhardy pursuit to find and destroy what he needed to. This leading him to the Red route, the first time the boy had seen death of such a large scale especially seeing fellow ninja being killed. As much as it wanted to enter his heart and break him down his feelings for a companion which would be known afterwards as Yasu Hatake were too much. A heartfelt hug that only chugged the fire within all the genin even though it was weird their deaths were almost like fans to flame. Allowing them to break a Kurama level world altering genjutsu with a ceremonious group KAI. But the nightmare didn’t even cease to end there. Metal paintings that nearly took out all of the genin around them. But once again even in the face of certain death they all charged forward and once again the risk taker Keldran swallowed 3 chakra pills at once.Turning him into an absolute monster on the combat field and his good friend Ieyasu also show casing his raw power and strength the Akimichi food pills were surely nothing to mess with. Ded finally pulling out the gate he worked so hard to achieve he could feel the raw power of one of his closest friends and teammates finally exploding into a high point. He was able to take off the arm of one of the masked men at the cost of his left shoulder blade. Keldran assumed he had a direct kill but he twisted himself out of the attack and only lost the arm. Ripping it out and injecting adrenaline directly into his chest Keldran moved past the man turned into metal monster and headed towards the boss. After a quite awe inspiring fight the two brothers in a final moment of desperation and skill would land a double sided attack. Keldran coming from the sky with a heavenly light to cleave straight down into his body and Ded taking his head clean off in a clean combo. Which in the end would leave Keldran completely coma bound without knowing his katana shattered since the clay more and the katana clashed. They made it through and destroyed everything and Keldran would still have not known all the details but the akatsuki were afoot now. The Decision… Once he recovered in the hospital his legs were still completely busted nearly all around he could barely walk on them so he used double crutches everywhere he walked. But instead of returning home all the sins of the mission and his absolute self proclaimed failure in the chunnin exams lead to seek escape for a long time until he felt like he was needed to return. Using his own personal money he paid for a coach carriage to take him all the way to his destination. Journey to the Land Of Iron… The carriage ride would take exactly 2 months before he reached the Land Of Iron. So during this time he brought a fair amount of food supplies for himself stocking up in the general supplies store before leaving but also picking up a book or two awhile he was there something to mainly keep himself pre-occupied. But most times when he wasn’t eating or reading his books he’d just aimlessly stare outside of the carriages window and look out into the land. Some places captivated with beauty and others riddled with the poor and somewhat non prosperous lands. There was such a big wide world out here and Keldran over this two month time was going to experience it. Taking stops ever few days just for the drivers rest until eventually they entered a land of pure snow and rock. At least the carriages wheels continuously slipped and veered off many times while making the journey but Keldran paid him handsomely so he could keep his determination and courage about him. Finally at the midpoint of Three wolves mountain the man couldn’t go any further and by this point this legs weren’t completely healed but he was able to finally but weight on them again. He exited the carriage leaving all his food and books for the man. “Return back here in a year’s time to come get me. Until then stay safe there is plenty of food for you in the carriage.” The man smiled and was grateful until he turned and disappeared. Now Keldran made the slow climb to the base of the mountain were the samurai were held. Reaching the top and seeing a large metal door he slowly began to knock, waiting some time he knocked again. No answer both times so now he flowed chakra into his hand and knocked once more. It sends a ringing sound into the air and possibly into the people’s ears. Slowly he would step back and the large door almost Quadruple his size opened and a garrison of samurai came pouring out with their saber technique activated seeing the boy with crutches and a single sword on his back the Lieutenant would tell them to help him inside he was obviously wounded and needed care. So this would be the beginning of his time around the famed samurai. Samurai Training… Their doctors would identify the problem with the boy and which Keldran could’ve already told them himself but he wanted to see how exactly advanced they were. Upon being asked a serious of questions by all of the samurai though the main question that held any relevance was. “How did you get here?” Keldran could be seen noticeably holding back before he finally left it go out. “I am a shinobi of the leaf, I’ve committed sin and I feel guilty for my own lack of skill and the deaths I have caused. I knew this land was known for its special minerals as well as the skill in Kenjutsu so I hoped you’d take me and help me clean myself internally while teaching me how to fight like a proper sword user. If you won’t take me I’m sorry but I have told nothing but truth.” The boy began to clutch the table and tears flowed slowly down his face and that is when the group of samurai all of them placed their armored hands onto him and he slowly looked up even the doctor and lieutenant himself all doing it. Before long the man spoke, “If there is one thing we samurai respect it his honesty and the bravery to know and want to repent for wrong doings. We may not know you just yet. But you are more than welcome here and your training will begin once your legs heal. With our doctor’s prowess and thesis is correct you should need only two more weeks. Until then rest up we will come get you when the time is ready. “ Keldran would only wipe his face and smile before laying back and finally get such a weight off his chest he could finally sleep comfortably again. (2 weeks later) He had lost track of daylight and night time at this point. The samurai fortress was covered in large high walls and almost every door was made of clad iron of a thickness he hasn’t seen before in his life. 3 samurai would come to retrieve him from the hospital room and they offered to help him off his bed but he would playfully wave them off. “Believe in me guys.” He would place his feet against the ground and within the next moment flung himself upwards he nearly stumbled but he easily recovered there was still a slight pain but he had almost made a complete recovery at this point. Taken into a large room with hordes of samurai in it all training with the famed saber technique active it almost seemed as if they were fighting to maim one another. But it held a certain form almost a controlled chaos if that made any sense they fought all almost on equal grounds and with such intensity It was truly a sight to behold especially for a person who prided himself in Kenjutsu skill. Entering a large mat there stood the lieutenant and a group of samurai he had already launched his saber technique and he called out to Keldran. “Come, you wished to learn how to fight with the best. Then show me your best.” Keldran could only flash a large grin before unsheathing his black steel clay-more gripping it tightly in both hands he leaped off his right foot and charged towards the man aiming a diagonal slash to strike him. But easily the man would hold out his sword at right close moment to impact he would side step even quite slowly at that watching Keldran’s sword go for a downward moment he slammed his own blade down onto it. Sending his weight further down into the ground until Keldran promptly hit the mat and once he began to turn so he could get up the man already has his sword towards his neck the chakra inches from touching his neck. “Stand and try once more.” Keldran would slowly inch away from the man before re-gripping his sword and slowly moving around him in a circle even when he got to a blind spot the man still didn’t move. So Keldran charged once again but instead of bringing his sword up only to bring it down he went for a more charging thrust keeping the sword around chest level aiming up to stab the taller man. Before it would even reach about 3 ft before hitting him the man would jump with chakra added to his feet and he’d whip around quickly and kick him square in the chin quickly following up to another sword to Keldran’s neck. Keldran laid on the floor in utter disbelief how strong were they or maybe this was just a true telling of his incompetence. “You have much to learn boy. But you have the inner workings of a great swordsman.” So for the next year he trained with this man every day for 3 hours until he finally perfect his Ittoryu fighting style and finally challenged and beat everyone in the compound including the Lieutenant overtime. Keldran was more confident and ready for the. ' Ancient Reforming Technique…' Using a tartara (Clay and concrete bucket of sorts) to meld iron ore into steel. The tartara works by letting ore flow down the charcoal where the iron separates’ from the slag and slowly picks up carbon before landing at the bottom as a lump of bloom The forging process Keldran had to make a medium sized coal forge by hand as well as make a personal heavy bevel hammer to start the process. Take a long stick of metal and beating it intensely until the point of the edge becoming red hot. From there they use the heat to light the tinder afterwards placing it into the forge and covering with a drove of charcoal. After a certain amount of time beginning the flame he would than take the unpurified chunks of steel placing them into the forge until they reach peak temperatures then using the hammer to smash out all the impurities. Afterwards Keldran would quench all the pieces into water and once from their it would reveal their qualities and since he used the Land of Iron minerals which happened to make them all high carbon steel or (Kawagane) After this step using a forge stick he’d stack all the metal on top of each other slowly and then from there covered it in a thick paper. To continue he’d submerge the paper in a clay and water mixture so it could keep it together while it rested in the forge and also prevented the entering of oxygen which would De-carbonate the steel of the blade. Once sparks begin to fly around the forge Keldran would pull it out because it was finally at forging temperature. Taking it out and to an anvil he began to flatten the metal first and then pound it down into shape. Before repeating the paper and clay process placing it back into the forge again. He did this until the metal was into a nice decent long and thick shape before now beginning the folding process. Taking a jack bevel and a normal heavy hammer he split the metal thanks to carbon diffusion since the tempered metal while still hot was being fed oxygen it could be split easily. The fold process will repeat itself 12 times until all non steel chunks are taken out of the steel completely. Now to make the heart of the blade itself he had to repeat all the steps from the beginning parts to forge the central blade as it’s formed together. Now for the shinogoni (sword edges) he would use his hammer to bevel in the sharp edges of what once used to be his famed claymore was now forming into something more special. Then once both edges were beveled in he added the finish touch to the ending of blade until it came right back into shape. Afterwards taking a large metal blade sharpener he would scrap it against the blade long ways the friction taking out the chips and giving the sword it’s once prominent defined shape. Afterwards he would take clay down the central width of the sword and once again placed it into the forge allowing it to heat it up to around forging temperature so the clay would only hardened the steel that much further and leave a distinct dark lining going from the top of the sword almost to end of it. After using nearly 800 pounds of charcoal and working on his clay more for 3 days straight it was finally finished. Black steel combined with the land of iron steel to make something of legends. Keldran’s new and improved clay more. The Return… 1 year and 3 months had passed; Keldran had learned so much grew 2 years in age. Hit quite the growth spurt going from 5’1 in height all the way to 5’9 a whole 8 inches. His Kenjutsu and bodily appearances were at their highest peak in other words puberty hit and it hit hard. He no longer had that innocent and carefree face he actually have quite a nice and defined jaw line. He still kept his relatively slim looking body type but his arms were naturally bulky compared to everything else. He also got a complete change of clothes going for something simple but more mature to add onto it. (See RPC picture above) He learned new techniques that have yet to be revealed and he stood a lot more confident and taller than usual. On his final day they would hold a party for him all of the samurai attended and it was quite the riot to say the least. When he went to exit the three wolves mountain compound the large metal door swung open and he was met with the snowy air and icy ground once again he began to take his steps back out into the natural world. But before he fully left the Lieutenant who trained him all this time would give him a golden cross which Keldran would happily take and wear. His parting words are. “Make us proud out there, we all believe in you.” A firm smile followed with single thumbs up as he walked and entered the carriage that had arrived just on time. As he entered he immediately paid the man and was surprised there was actually food inside for him and the driver would say. “Just a token of my gratitude for last time, enjoy the food.” Keldran would nod with the letter from Kinshi in his hands as well as her Dual Land of Iron steel made Sai’s. He had gotten her letter and had done the task she asked of him using the ancient forging technique he learned during his time in the Land Of Iron by reading their various books. So now off they went (2 months later into the journey) The driver would yell back to Keldran as he was sharpening his clay-more with a whetstone. “Only 6 more hours until we reach Konoha.” Keldran would nod in response and simply lounge back not really stressing his return to his home after such a long time. He did wonder how everyone was but he was sure he would find out soon enough. The Shifting Of The Sands... Keldran and 15 other shinobi from Konoha in the dead of night were sent as a first response squad to aid Sunagakure aganist the enemy within its city. After a extended skirmish into the wee hours of the morning and the death of nearly everyone in Sunagakure. Only recorded survivors from the leaf was Keldran's lover Seika Sarutobi and his two Genin Mugen and Outatsu. Towards the end of all the fighting only Keldran and Kei remained and Kei was never found after the endeavor so is presumed dead and Keldran was murdered as well. A complete fail and extensive loss of life. 2 Years Of Imprisonment in Amegakure... Gyugii Akimichi had effectively revived him and took him back to Amegakure with him, during this two years he was a prisoner of war and was tortured and malnorushed everyday until his rescue by the splinter squad from the leaf. The gritty details have never been released yet because Keldran hasn't spoke about it. be added after spoken about INRP Re-entry and Exit Of Konoha... Keldran had finally returned to Konoha, the Sapphire Hero. Being giving a large resounding welcoming but this was quickly cut as soon as they saw the state of his body and how heavily malnoruished and scarred his body was, it became a day of mourning for all those that have been lost in the years before. It would take him a month to recover after the intense surgery to remove Aburame bugs from his body and repair as many muscles as they could without unnatural ways. Before long he came back full circle and it seemed the Hero was once again to resume his story with his family but that was quickly shot down. In a emotional incarnate rage he nearly killed his Father Godric Fuma and he effectively murdered another Fuma clans man. But overall he wasn't the one who followed all the way through with the massacre and the one who did it was only known to Mugen and Keldran. As soon as he came he has fled with his adoptive brother, his entire family and all of his clan's leadership slaughtered in the compound that afternoon. Current Events... Keldran and Mugen Fuma are currently on their way to Uzushiogakure when they are eventually, interrupted by Seika Sarutobi and after an emotional exchange between the two. They share on last intimate hug and kiss before Keldran pierces her heart with his katana and she dies in his arms. With this done she wouldn't have to suffer a worse fate and he hopefully cleared his brothers name after her summoning told the village what Keldran had done. Kill Feed Seika Sarutobi Godric Fuma (Indirectly Caused) 100's un-named Amegakure Nin. Hozo Uzumaki (Npc) Marietta Uzumaki (Npc) Yahime Uzumaki (Npc) Personality & Behavior His personality could be described as a little more on the crazier side of life. But deep down Keldran is a softy and it shows in certain situations. He prides himself off of being a risky fighter and protecting himself and the pride of the fuma weaponry. Could be described as more reserved until he finally becomes comfortable around the certain set of people. Keldran is known for brash and stubbornness but he has times of shining brilliance. Appearance Keldran sports a long sleeve two-toned shirt the main portion from the chest down is covered in white and both his sleeves are completely blue. He also wears the standard black shinobi pants with leg wrap on his left upper thigh. Normal shinobi shoes. A leather strap going diagonal across his chest that be adjusted for his large black steel clay more. depending on how he adjusts the strap he can draw it faster. Fairly trimmed eyebrows and very dark pupils could almost be mistakes for it being the color black. Slim build, somewhat athletic. Abilities Keldran is known for his swordsmanship which is a helpful direct link to his heritage of the Fuma clan. He is fairly overly powerful in most physical category but his ninjutsu and genjutsu is where he lacks mostly. Genjutsu he basically has no knowledge of the usage of the skill as for Ninjutsu he has some sort of affinity for it but not very strong. He had average hand side weaving skills. Not the smartest cookie but also not the dumbest cookie either. Inside the medium scroll it had all his Kunai and paper bombs with the bombs attached to ze kunai. Also the famed Fuma shuriken. Over time Keldran also became a pretty great smith in his own right. After the time skip he began to carry around a small smiting kit along with a whetstone so he could sharpen his swords on the go. Dragon Stomach: During the Fiery Depths RP, Keldran was seen consuming raw meat without a bodily or stomach reaction. So he can consume any type of meat and be able to normally digest it. Mission/Arc items (None currently) Databook Library Spars/battles Ieyasu vs Keldran Keldran vs Yasu Konoha Vs Suna Casual Seika and Keldran (Blade forging) Storyline Vengeance of the masks blue route Vengeance of the masks yellow route Vengeance of the masks red route Shifting of the sands Part 2 Fall Of The God Journey Of The Fuma Brothers I Journey Of The Fuma Brothers II Journey Of The Fuma Brothers III Journey Of The Fuma Brothers IV Journey Of The Fuma Brothers V Journey Of The Fuma Brothers VI Into the Fiery Depths Of Fury Pt 1 (Barrier Method training 1) Into The Fiery Depths Of Fury Pt 2 (Barrier Method training 2) Into the Fiery Depths Of Fury Pt 3 (Barrier Method training 3) Missions Training Chakra flow training/spar 1 Training Chakra Flow Pt 2 Training Chakra Flow Pt 3 Ittoryu: Togyu Training 1 (Arc RP) Ittoryu: Togyu Training 2/Casual Ittoryu: Togyu Training 3 Shifting of the sands Pt 2 (4 session reward.) Summoning Technique training 1/2 (Arc RP) Summoning Technique training 2/2 (Arc RP) Cloak of Invisibility Technique (Arc RP) Shadow Clone (DM/PLOT RP) Approved By: Heki Category:Characters